Faith and Magic
by Lycorise
Summary: Little moments in the Inquisitor's journey to bring Thedas back from the brink of destruction. Mostly Inquisitor/Cassandra shorts.


**A/N: **This will be a collection of shorts with my Inquisitor, Kathryn Trevelyan. It will mostly be about the relationship between her and Cassandra, but it will include other characters as well. Some chapters may be expanded upon, and some may not. Let's see how it goes.

* * *

Kathryn's eyes tracked Cassandra's sword doggedly as it struck out at her again and again. The warrior's attack style was relatively easier to follow than Commander Helaine's. Where her instructor's sword would dance and strike like a snake, Cassandra's flew straight and true, with the speed of an eagle and the force of a bronto. At first, the Inquisitor thought this sparring session would be less taxing, but it grew more apparent with every second that it would be just the opposite. The Seeker had been cautious and patient, testing the mage's skill at swordplay. Then, the more comfortable she felt with her less experienced partner, the less she held back. After a while, Kathryn's arms went numb from blocking the warrior's forceful strikes. Her movements grew sluggish, while Cassandra's picked up speed. Eventually, with exhaustion clouding her judgment, Kathryn stopped taking note of her opponent's body movements. The sword became the only thing she was aware of, and then-

In a single fluid movement, Cassandra closed in and disarmed the mage. Kathryn's gaze followed her sword in mute shock as it flew out of her wooden grasp. She immediately paid for the inattentiveness when Cassandra smacked her in the side with the - fortunately - rounded practice blade.

A jumbled mix of curses flew out of her mouth as she fell sideways. Kathryn remained where she had fallen, panting and trying to regain her senses. Beads of perspiration trailed down her face, dripping down onto the soft warm grass. The Inquisitor closed her eyes as her breathing grew lighter and steadier. Oh, she could just lay here and take an afternoon nap…

"Kathryn."

Gloved fingers trailed gently along her cheek, pushing aside stray red strands sticking to her flushed skin. Kathryn wanted to smile, but her facial muscles would not cooperate. With a groan, she turned over to lay on her back. Her entire body wept in relief as it attempted to melt into the ground in bliss. Her little moment, however, was broken when she received a light slap to the cheek. The mage groaned again in protest, lifting her eyelids to gaze up at the warrior hovering over her.

"This is no place to sleep," Cassandra informed her, holding onto her bicep and tugging.

"Anywhere is a place to sleep if you try hard enough," Kathryn drawled. She made no attempt to resist as she was hauled to her feet. The Inquisitor's back stopped working in protest, and she followed suit.

An exasperated grunt left Cassandra when Kathryn leant on her, resting her head on the warrior's shoulder.

"Are you trying to give an example?" the Seeker grumbled, though she wrapped an arm around Kathryn's waist to make sure she did not slither back to the ground.

Groaning seemed to be Kathryn's preferred method of communication when tired, for she did so again. She lifted her head as she was guided to a nearby shade and lowered onto a bench. Kathryn took a moment to gather herself. Her cheeks did not feel as flushed anymore, and she was regaining control over her limbs. She flexed her fingers, then lifted her arms over her head, stretching her back.

"Your stamina is still weak," Cassandra commented, offering a waterskin which Kathryn gratefully accepted.

"I was a Circle mage, Cass," the redhead reminded her. She took an enormous gulp of water and sighed in contentment. "The most exercise I ever did was climbing ladders to reach the top shelves."

Cassandra laughed. "Truly?"

"Well…" Kathryn handed the waterskin back. "Yes. Counting only _innocent_ exercises, that is." She winked at the warrior, who almost choked on her water. "Want to know about the rest?"

"No," Cassandra coughed, looking away.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh. All right then. Though I suspect you would have already read about them."

"Kat," Cassandra warned as the mage leant closer to her.

"Would you like me to show you?" Kathryn grinned as the blush spread across Cassandra's cheeks.

"_No!_"

"Liar," the Inquisitor accused her huskily. "If I remember correctly, you seemed more than eager to explore-" Cassandra's fingers stopped her from finishing.

Kathryn blinked when the Seeker abruptly pushed her away. Then she realised that Cassandra staring at something behind her. The mage turned to follow her line of sight, and found a runner standing self-consciously some distance away from them. His gaze was alternating awkwardly between the two women and the ground. His hands fidgeted with a neatly folded parchment. Just how long had he been standing there?

The Inquisitor got to her feet, her lips curling in a smile. She nodded when the runner gave an impromptu salute.

"Yes?"

"Sister Leliana sent me. Reports from our scouts in Crestwood have arrived, and she says you may like discuss them with her before the council meeting. And this," he handed over the parchment. "Is a private memo from Ambassador Montilyet. She would like you to read through it, preferably before the meeting as well."

"I see. Thank you." Kathryn returned the salute and watched the man jog away - perhaps a little too eagerly.

"You have a lot of work to do," said Cassandra, who came to stand beside her.

"Unfortunately," Kathryn sighed, unfolding the parchment and skimming through its contents. "Sometimes I miss being back in the Circle. Dull, but not so demanding."

"That would be a waste of talent."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The Inquisitor smiled. She planted a quick peck on Cassandra's cheek. "I'll see you later, then."

"By the way," Kathryn added. "My offer is always open. You may take me up on it anytime."

She grinned as Cassandra grunted in disgust and turned away.

* * *

**A/N: **I've received a few requests to create longer stories, and I'm looking forward to writing some too. There are a few in progress, though it may be a while before they get published. Still, I welcome any requests. So feel free to drop me a message anytime.


End file.
